


30 day song challenge

by RJJwriter



Category: Music - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJJwriter/pseuds/RJJwriter
Summary: I found another 30 day challenge this one is about music





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a 30 day song challenge I believe a person's music taste can tell a lot about a person.

Day 1 Your favorite song.

Well I can't pick just one. I'm picking Heaven's on Fire by Kiss. Why this song well my parents listened to Kiss a lot it played in the car all the time. I couldn't sing the songs to save my life so I did what any child would do I made up my words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 your least favorite song

Well I have a lot of songs that I don't care for so I can't pick one but anything country. It's not my fav genre I know a lot of people who would say they hate this genre and haven't listened to it. I was one but believe it or not there are a few I like. So I would say What hurts the most by Rascal Flats this song is depressing but it made me cry and sometimes you need to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 A song that makes you happy

Well I would pick anything with a beat and makes me groove. So I pick Jump by Van Halen I love this song. It makes me jump haha. I don't jam to there music religiously but I have of few songs of theirs I like. After Eddie died their music has been revisited by fans and new fans. It's sad that it happens that way but it does however, it's nice that music lives on and fans can remember and pass it on to younger generations


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song that makes you sad

A song that makes me sad is When I'm gone by 3 Doors Down. This song makes me cry and sometimes you need to cry. It's ok to cry and let out the emotions don't let anyone tell you otherwise. This is also a song that can bring back terrible memories but all songs bring back memories. The important thing is too remember is that your not goin through that situation anymore. Hopefully you learned something from it. So you might up crying tears of relief and that's a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 A song that reminds you of someone

Well I don't really have a song like that but I have a good one in mind. I've been thinking about this person for awhile and this song seems to fit. It's Behind Blue eyes by the Who. Honestly I think this person is sad and scared and needs help however, is going the wrong way about it. I hope this person gets the help they need.

I happen to like the Limp Bizkit cover of Behind Blue eyes as well. Honestly I think it's great it's so different from their original music. If you haven't heard it give it a shot or don't but I'm not disappointed when I hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 A song that reminds you of somewhere

Well once again I don't have a specific answer I just picked one. This one is a hard one cuz I don't have songs that remind me of places. So I went back to my first Godsmack concert. It was May 19th IWireless center Moline Illinois. I went with my dad it was my second concert of my life but my first Godsmack one. I was super excited because they were close to where I live it was about two hours away. I asked my mom and my sisters but they said no I wasn't goin by myself. So when dad called from work I was telling him about it. He said I'll go with you. So I asked my aunt if I could borrow her credit card to buy tickets so I did. We sat in the second level next to the stage. We ended up in that section cuz I didn't know that the rows were numbered at the bottom of the isles so dad told me i think we are suppose to be on the section over there but we will stay here until someone kicks us out of these seats. Nobody did so we stayed in those seats and enjoyed the show. They did songs from their newest album at the time which was 1000hp. I really like their song Something Different. It's different from the previous songs and I don't always like that but this one I like. It has a beautiful sound I recommend giving it a listen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 A song that reminds you of a certain event

Yesterday I talked about my first Godsmack concert well today I'm telling you about the beginning part of that concert. It was during the Papa Roach gig that I touched Jacoby Shaddix on the arm. He went off stage into the section of seats where my dad and I were. I remember him being close to me that I reached out and touched his sweaty arm. It was during there song Getting away with murder that is my fav song of theirs. I remember I turned to my dad and said I touched him I was so excited that was my first time touching a musician I loved it. I went around telling everyone that I had his sweat on my right hand. It was awesome I felt so cool. I will never forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 A song you know all the words to

I pick Umbrella by Rihanna I picked this one cuz it also falls under two previous categories. I love this song when my bff and I are fighting we will play this song. It reminds us that we are going to fight but we love each other and respect each other to make up. He is my bff has been since first grade one of the few people I can talk to without being judged, wait til I'm finished to speak. Listens to me whine and cry and my tirades. The most important thing is that I do this in return. If someone does this for you you need to do it in return. Hang on to this person they are all you need and you are all they need. Now you will fight but most of the time it's play fights the serious ones will happen they are rare but when they do learn from them. Hold on to your friendship with all you have. If you have someone that can't do these things for you in return. It's time to revaluate your friendship and talk to them about it. If they don't understand or can't agree and get on the same page it's time to let them go. You'll find the right friends maybe not today maybe not tomorrow. You'll find the right ones. Hang on to them when you do they are the best people and the ones you love the most.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 A song you can dance to

This one was a little tough too cuz I don't dance I look like a frog in a blender when I do. However I like to groove to Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. I don't actually do the finger thing back and forth I just shake my shoulder back and forth. I look ridiculous but it's fun. I look like igor trying to shake off his hump. It's really funny if you ever see it you'll laugh your ass off. I can't dance to save my life but that doesn't stop me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 A song that makes you fall asleep

Well I don't have one that makes me fall asleep but I have another that makes me cry and then I get tired and fall asleep. Hope that counts however, the song is called Here without you by 3 doors down. This song is depressing and makes me miss people. Sometimes I'll cry so hard that I get tired then I'll change the song to quit crying but I still feel tired after so I will fall asleep eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 A song from your favorite band

I've been waiting for this one now I will tell you that I have a lot of band I like but never could pick one. However I will tell you that I love the band Godsmack and the song I choose is their song Voodoo. It's the first song of theirs that I heard. I was seven and my mom, sisters and I were driving in Lincoln IL, I heard I for the first time and I fell in love with it. I've ben in love with the band ever since. They have so many songs I like but that one is my favorite song from them. I recommend giving it a listen. Honestly it's a sexy song and the fellas look great. I recommend giving them a listen their music is awesome. I've jammed to their music for years and when listening to them I've never had a problem they couldn't solve. I know every word to this song and when I sing and groove you can tell I'm a fan and proud to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 A song from a band you hate

I picked Psychosocial by Slipknot. I can't stand them never been a fan. To be honest they scare me and I think they're gross. I don't see the attraction however, if other people want to like them that's fine. I can't help what yall like and vice versa. Yall like want you want and I will like what I want and everyone is happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 A song that is a guilty pleasure

First of all I don't feel guilty about anything I listen too. I have jam to this band but I don't often not a huge fan but this song is catchy. It's Symphony of destruction by Megadeth. I know what you're thinking but your a Metallica girl. I am I love them always however, I have jam to a few Megadeth songs and this is one that I like. It's been almost four years since I first heard it. I've known about them for years just never jammed to their music. I don't hate it it just not my thing, that's ok. I really like the beat of this song and it gets me grooving . Jam to or don't but I like it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 A song no one would expect you to love

So I have a song in mind and I've talked about this genre before and once again not a country fan but I remember in sixth grade the guys got to do all the fun stuff while the girls had to do exercise week and dance week. I remember when dance week came around we got into groups of four. We voted on a song I didn't like it but I got out voted. The song got stuck in my head for awhile and I jammed to it. I never heard that song before that day because it's a country song and that genre isn't my thing. So the song that was chosen was She thinks my tractors sexy by Kenny Chesney. Shocking isn't it I think so I don't think I've heard it since sixth grade but it was stuck in my head for awhile. I knew all the words I think I still do but only if I listen too it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 A song that describes you

Well I can be very stubborn and to the point where I'm like girl that's enough no wonder you get mad at yourself and refuse to do anything about it. This is a part of who I am. I would say that I'm caring and kind and not a afraid to break a bone if I have too. So I would say a song that describes me is Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus. There are a few songs of hers I like but this one has been used to describe me before. I have to agree I can't be tamed and if I can then it will be by me and that's how it should be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 A song you use to love but now hate

I don't hate this song it just gets on my nerves more than anything. I have to be in a certain mood to listen to it if that makes any sense. It's Highway to hell by AC/DC my sister use to play this song five or six times in a row when she would get on the computer everyday. When listening to it now it just makes me sigh heavily and my neck twitch. When it's played I can always changed the radio or walk out of the room. I don't always because I like music. Most of the time I ignored it or sing along because that's what I've done for years. There are a lot of memories with this song this one just happens to be the one I remember most.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 A song you hear often on the radio

Well I haven't jammed to the radio in awhile but there is always that one song that is the song of the year. I remember when the song Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen was the hit. I like that song is catchy but I feel that songs like that might be one hit wonders. That's way they are the song of the year. I still like that song of course not sure if she has done anything lately. I do still jam to that song haven't in awhile maybe I will today. We'll see.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song that you wish you heard on the radio

Personally anything classic rock, rock or metal. I don't know what song to really pick however, I will pick one that I like and not one i jam to often and that is Pride and Joy by Stevie Ray Vaughn. I like that sound of this it sounds like rock with blues and it's good. It's the only one of his songs that I know. Give it a listen it's fun to jam too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 A song from your favorite album

Well I don't have a favorite album that is my number 1 I've said before that I don't have a number 1 favorite band. The song I choose is Enter Sandman by Metallica. I love this song a lot of people would say it's overrated or they got into Metallica through this song. It doesn't matter as long as you love it. If we were to talk about a favorite band member I'd talk your ear off all day about Kirk Hammett. I think he's great talented and super sweet. I love their music and the video for Enter Sandman I don't watch that often cuz I swear I might have a seizure. I don't have them however it might be able to give me one you never know. It's about a nightmare I think James had once. If you've never heard it check it out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 A song you listen to when you're angry

Well sticking with what I know there a lot I listen to when angry but one that I really love is Cryin' like a Bitch by Godsmack. This song is cut throat it takes no prisoners it can be about anyone you're angry with. I let out so much aggression when I hear it. It makes you scream and shout and yell bitch! I love this song, you can feel the heat off this song. It's angry it's powerful it's fun and catchy. You can hear the grit and the grind of this song. I do recommend listening to is to let out the anger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 A song you listen to when your happy

If I listen to a song when I'm happy it would have to be something that gets me moving I would say Toxic by Britney Spears. A lot of her songs get me moving I really like this one it's catchy and has a good dance beat. I don't dance but it will get me grooving and song like that will get me out of my funk. Sometimes I like to be in my funk but it's nice knowing I can be free for awhile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 A song you listen to when you're sad

Well another song that makes me sad is Show me the meaning of being lonely by the Backstreet Boys. I love this song it helps remove feelings that I don't want anymore. It makes me cry sometimes but that can be a good thing. Why? It means that I'm no longer sad and that it's a memory now. That's a beautiful thing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 A song that you want to play at your wedding

Well I don't plan on getting married so I don't even know what song to pick. I don't jam to love songs So I can't necessarily pick one of those. Can't really pick anything to heavy but if I do get married it's my wedding so I decide. It's a tough choice but I have a song in mind. Bring me to life by Evanescence. The reason is that I like being by myself so if someone's presence in my life is greater than my alone time then I would keep them. I feel they would bring me to life. I live differently than most people so a lot of people might say I don't get out much. Well I don't so hopefully if I ever get married they understand and can handle me not wanting to go out all the time. Hopefully I understand that they want to go out on occasion and have fun. Especially with me or with their friends.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 A song you want to play at your funeral

Well I've never given it thought so I don't really know and frankly just cuz I request one doesn't mean it will be played. This is not an easy choice I don't know where to start honestly. I don't know if I want a sad song or something upbeat for people to enjoy my life. Maybe something in between I honestly don't know. Honestly I don't know if I can answer this one. Well I think I have two but can't decide between them. Either Lithium or Going Under by Evanescence. I feel it would be both but if I had to choose and this is a tough choice. It would be Lithium. That was harder than I thought. Truth be told I'm not sure if it's the one I really want I've never thought about it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 A song that makes you laugh

This one is easy I know what you're thinking Wow she has an easy choice and not going to keep us guessing. No I won't do that. It's Barbie girl by Aqua. Omg I love this song it's so silly. I used to listen to this song all the time when I was a kid. It annoyed my sister so much that she would cover her ears. I haven't listened to it in awhile I just might after this. I saw a guy cover this song in the genre of metal his name is Johnathan young. He looked so done with the song before it started. It was so funny. I still use it to annoy my sister that makes me laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 A song you can play on an instrument

Well I used to be able to play the saxophone but I didn't practice it much but that's for a different reason. As for the song well that's a tough one because I can't remember playing one well enough. I remember in jr high for a concert we played the Pirates of the Caribbean theme. It sounded so cool but I don't really know how to play it on a instrument anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 A song you wish you could play.

Well there are so many but I would pick Beat it by Michael Jackson I have always loved this song it's my favorite song by him. I love the guitar solo which is played by Eddie van Halen. It's loud and precise it has a good beat. I feel the song is wise if that makes sense for example the lyric no one wants to be defeated. Pick yourself up and keep going you can make it. No matter what you're dream is. That's what I take from it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 A song that makes you feel guilty

Well I mentioned before that I don't feel guilty about anything I listen too so I'm assuming that it means one that makes me feel bad but not cuz I listen too it or it's not a song that other people like. So I'm not sure what to pick I have a lot that make me sad but guilty I don't know. Well I think I'll pick one that I didn't like but now do. It's called Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I didn't care for this song but it's catchy. I was a little mad at myself for liking it but I'm over it now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 A song from your childhood

Well I've said before that my parents raised my sisters and I on classic rock but I think I'll pick a song from my decade. Now which one to pick is a challenge. I think i will pick one that one would suspect. It's called Gotta tell you by Samantha Mumba. I use to jam to this song not religiously though but I liked it wen I was younger. It's got a good beat and I rediscovered this song a couple of months ago. I was listen to 90s early 2000s music and I saw it on the play list and I recognized the title and I clicked on it. I didn't recognize it till she sang gotta tell you something now but it wouldn't be right. I was like omg I remember this song. So I jammed to it for a bit I felt like a kid again. It's got a R&B vibe it's smooth sounding. I haven't heard it since I found it but I like it. It's a good song.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 Your favorite song at this time last year.

Well the last day has come I hope this helped anyone reading this to understand me better. I believe you can tell a lot about a person about the kind of music you listen too. Well when it comes down to it I didn't have a favorite song at this time last year. I believe I mentioned that I have a lot of favorite songs so once again I don't know what song to pick. Well I remember jamming to the new Godsmack album this time last year. I was in a very different place then I was stressed, overwhelmed and everything else in between. Their album is call When legends rise. I like a lot of songs off that album but one I jammed to a lot was Say my Name. I would scream this song at the top of my lungs. I wanted you to say thank you for what we done for you and nothing. I knew that I wouldn't however, I was hoping sadly I got my hopes up for nothing. I learned a few things now I'm doing well. So when it comes down to it you can SAY MY NAME!


End file.
